1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying method and an image display apparatus, and to a facsimile apparatus which has a function to display received facsimile image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, suggested as an image display apparatus and a facsimile apparatus of this kind is, for example, a terminal device with a facsimile function which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-327962 (1993). In this terminal device with a facsimile function, received facsimile data of a prejudged amount from the top thereof is displayed at a display unit as source information.
At the above terminal device with a facsimile function, however, only data of a prejudged amount from the top of received facsimile data is displayed at the display unit as described above, since the screen of the display unit is small. Consequently, the screen gets into a blank state in which nothing is displayed when data of a prejudged amount from the top is null data (blank).
For this reason, an operator of the above terminal device with a facsimile function might be misled into thinking that receiving has failed even though facsimile data has been received.